Forgive & Forget
by Chloeme123
Summary: Set after the end of the Great Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny had gotten together with Neville during the trio's quest. Harry however was not happy about it. Rated M for language and also some future situtions.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive & Forget**

**

* * *

**

_Authors Note- This is my first fanfic story so I'm still getting used to things. I would be really grateful for all that review and will try to reply to them all. Updates will probably be once a week unless I have some free time and post early._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1-**

The sun had just risen, the morning light peeping through the curtains in the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory. Harry rubbed his eyes as he began to stir, before reaching onto the small wooden side table and shoving his glasses onto his face. He propped himself up by his elbows and glanced around the room, it looked like everyone else had already upped and left to go get breakfast.

He yawned loudly and stretched his arms, withdrawing them quickly as a stinging pain ran sharply through him. He groaned as he climbed out of bed before dragging on a mucky white shirt and some faded jeans, picking up his wand and pushing it into his pocket.

As he descended the stairs down to the common room, he heard voices. They sounds harsh but were kept quiet. He stopped still in his tracks to listen to the muttering.

"Ginny. Why did you never tell him?" Hermione muttered, sounding slightly broken and surprised at the same time. The shock was clearly visible in her voice.

"Because Hermione, if you don't remember you have been camping out in the countryside for the past year nearly now. How could I of told him?" Ginny replied, raising her voice slightly as she replied.

"Why did you do it though? I thought you two had something that would last forever, something that would mean you never wanted to be apart. Or with other people for that matter." Hermione spat back. Harry froze, could Hermione be talking about his and Ginny's relationship before they left on their mission?

"I-I wasn't sure if he was going to ever come back. We never heard anything from you, where you were of if you were still even alive Hermione! A whole year not knowing." Ginny started, her voice growing ever louder as she spoke even though it wavered slightly as she held back tears. "It just happened, it was never planned or anything. He-he just kissed me and everything took off from there."

"You need to tell Harry though Ginny. On our way to Hogwarts that final night, he wanted to go find you so badly. I had to stop him by telling him not to get distracted, that the job needed finishing." Hermione replied, standing up. "I'm going to wake him up."

"No need to Hermione. I heard the whole thing." Harry exclaimed, finally revealing himself. Ginny turned around then froze as she heard his voice.

"You were spying on us Harry?" Ginny questioned, her voice sounding sharp and quite sickened.

"I wouldn't have called it spying." Harry replied, scowling at her. "So who is he then? Who kissed you?" He advanced on her slowly, the air static with tension.

"You don't need to know. Why would you care?" Ginny sneered at him, backing off slightly, keeping her distance so she didn't do anything stupid.

"Just tell me Ginny!" Harry shouted. Ginny looked down at the floor as he shouted, ashamed of the truth. "What the hell has happened Ginny? You had dreamed about going out with me since you met me seven years ago, then when you finally get what you want, you decide to ditch me. Did I get boring? Did I not live up to your expectations? Is that what it is?"

"No, Harry not at all." Ginny replied, tears starting to flow from her eyes. He was right though, she had just given up her dream.

"Well who is it? Who kissed you? Who are you dating then?" Harry pressed, only wanting to know whom she decided was better for her than he was.

"N-Neville..." Ginny murmured softly. Tears flowing down her face at a rapid pace as Hermione came to her side with a comforting arm.

"Neville! As In Neville Longbottom?" Harry shouted, looking rather pissed off. "You choose him over me because you thought I wouldn't come back to you? When did all this happen Ginny?" Harry asked, him voice softening slightly.

"Yes, Neville Longbottom. And I wasn't expecting you to come back at all. With all the rumours people were spreading, it seemed so unlikely. It happened about a week in from the start of the year. We were talking about getting the DA back together, we were in the Room of Requirement and when we just stopped talking, in the silence he kissed me." Ginny replied, tears now flowing rapidly.

At that moment, Neville walked through the portrait hole waving and smiling at the both of them. "Hey Harry, Hi Ginny." He said happily, kissing Ginny on the cheek as he walked past before he headed up to the boys dormitory.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking kill him." Harry growled, following Neville at a rapid pace up the stairs.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading my first chapter! Please please please let me know what you think of the story so far, it would be so good to know if my first chapter is a success or not. Anyway, I will update after 5 revews :) Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgive & Forget**

_Authors Note- Ok, so I decided to update early due to the fact I got about 20 people adding it to their favourites and story alert and I really didn't expect that. And I forgot to mention in the AN on the last chapter that the rest of the chapters will all certainly be longer. Once again, don't forget to review!_

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

Harry chased him up the spiral stairs and slammed the door behind him as he entered the dormitory, his anger flaring inside him. "Why! Why did you do it Neville?" Harry yelled at the boy.

"Why did I do what Harry?" Neville answered back, a smug look creeping over his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Shed some light over the topic for me Potter."

"You know what I'm talking about, and why call me Potter? Sounds like you don't like me anymore." Harry replied, advancing slightly.

"You weren't supposed to come back. You were supposed to die Harry! Ginny is mine now, anyway, you blew your chance." Neville replied, standing his ground as Harry neared him.

"You still haven't answered my question! Why did you do it Neville?" Harry shouted, getting more frustrated every moment his question remained unanswered.

"Why? I'll tell you why. Ginny didn't want you to come back, but don't ask her if it's true, she'll just deny it. We were preparing for the first DA meeting and she kissed me, she told me she cared about me, that she wanted to be with me." Neville replied, his words piercing Harry like a knife.

"That's not true Neville! She would never do anything like that! I've known her for 7 years now so I think I known her well enough." Harry replied, not knowing whose story to believe.

"She wanted you to die Harry! She hoped you wouldn't come back after you mission. She has loved me longer than she has loved you and there is proof. The Yule Ball Harry, think back to then. She rejected you and accepted me, we danced all night and she kissed me before we departed, she told me that she was over you." Neville yelled back.

"She would never have wanted anybody albeit Voldemort to die! She isn't that sort of person Neville! I might just have to ask her if what you said was true." Harry yelled back, his eyes glinting with ever growing fire.

"Go ahead, but she won't believe a word of you. Claiming that me as her boyfriend would lie about something like that would just make her hate you even more! Come on Harry, whose she going to believe? Me, her boyfriend, or you, the boy who dumped her for no good reason?" Neville sneered, turning to walk out of the room.

"Just fuck off Neville!" Harry shouted after him.

"Will do Harry, nice talking to you." He snickered back, walking down the stairs and back into the common room.

Harry hastily grabbed his invisibility cloak and pulled it over him. He stormed out of the portrait hole and down the staircases. He quickly peered into the Great Hall, noticing the Weasley family sat happily eating their breakfasts, but he just wasn't in the mood to talk to any of them after the conversation with Neville. Walking out into the cool summer breeze and down to the Black Lake, he pulled off the cloak and sat down with his back against one of the trees. He exhaled loudly, his mind revisiting the past morning, and how what he had hoped to come back to, had left him as quickly as he had gained it.

Harry had no idea how long he had been sat there, but a soft rustling noise broke his deep thoughts. He turned his head to see Ginny stood behind her, a guilty look on her face. "How long have you been stood there?" Harry asked, in a sickening voice.

"Not very long. Look Harry, I'm really sorry, it- it just happened. I couldn't stop-" She was broken off by him.

"I don't give a shit Ginny. I know what happened and I'm not about to start thinking about it. You kissed him yeah, I know. Neville told me. He told me everything." He replied, his voice sharp and full of pain.

"He kissed me Harry, and what do you mean everything?" Ginny asked, wondering why he was acting so hostile.

"Everything, and that's not what he told me. You were setting up for the first DA meeting and you flung yourself at him and kissed him." Harry replied, turning away from her as he felt his eyes beginning to water.

"Harry, that isn't true! Neville wouldn't have said that at all!" Ginny replied, shock clearly visible in her voice.

"Yeah well I didn't want to believe him either, but now I think I believe everything else he said." Harry answered, standing up and walking away from her.

"Believe what Harry? What else has Neville supposedly said to you?" Ginny asked with a small scowl on her face.

"You wouldn't believe me anyway Ginny. You've made your mind up, you care more about him then you care about me." Harry replied, shooting a glance over his shoulder before continuing to walk away.

She ran after him and stopped him. "Just tell me Harry. I have always cared about you and you know that."

"You still won't believe me." He replied, trying to walk away but she wouldn't let him. "Fine! He said that you didn't want me to come back. That you actually wanted me to die! Is that true Ginny? Is that really how you feel?" Harry yelled.

Tears began to pour from her eyes. "Why would you lie about something like that Harry?"

"Just as predicted, you wouldn't believe me. Now, I'm going now. Don't expect to see me anytime soon either." Harry replied, walking towards the Hogwarts Gates.

"You're leaving? After all this you're just going to leave?" She yelled after him.

"Yep, I fought that battle so I could stay with you, not to come back to accusations and lies Ginny. Tell everybody I said bye to them." Harry replied, not looking back but continuing to walk to the gates, apparating once he had reached the other side of the school.

* * *

"Ginny! What happened? We heard you both shouting and where's Harry gone?" Ron shouted, running up to her.

"He said to tell you all bye." Ginny answered, tears now falling freely down her face.

"What do you mean he said bye?" Hermione asked, as she reached Ginny and put a comforting arm round her shoulder.

"He's gone. He said not to try and look for him." Ginny snivelled, falling into Neville's arms and hugging him tightly.

"And why on earth did he say that Ginny?" Neville asked, making himself try to sound worried.

"He lied. He lied about what you had said to him. He told me that you had said I wanted him to die and to never come back." Ginny answered, continuing to cry on his shoulder.

"So he has finally left then?" Neville asked, his voice sounding slightly happy, which got him strange looks from Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"What do you mean finally?" Hermione asked, not liking where this was all going.

"Now I have Ginny to myself, without him pestering us every moment or anything like that." Neville replied, not quite seeing the whole conversation was going.

"You mean you did lie to him? Just to get rid of him?" Ginny asked, backing away from him slowly and running to Hermione and Ron.

"Neville, we've lost our best friend now, and there are still Death Eaters out there. Who knows what could be happening right now." Hermione exclaimed, hugging Ginny and trying to calm her down.

"I was only thinking of us Ginny." He replied, moving forward and stroking her cheek softly with a glint in his eye.

"Get off me! If you really did lie to him, tell me now Neville, please!" Ginny shouted, slapping his hand away.

"Fine, yes I did. I told him you kissed me, that you never wanted him to come back, and that you wanted him to die." Neville replied, calmly.

"You said what! Neville that is a horrible thing to say to someone, especially if it's not true!" Hermione yelled.

"I-I can't go out with you anymore Neville, not if you going to act like this." Ginny whimpered, scared for herself and also Harry's sake.

He looked at her with a shocked but also expectant look on his face. "Fuck you then." He snarled, walking back over to the castle, not looking back once.

* * *

_Thanks a lot for reading the next chapter! As I promised, they do get longer each time, but next time I will be waiting for reviews before I update, 3 I think should do it. So yeah, don't forget to review and add to your favourites! Means a lot to me Thanks again!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgive & Forget**

* * *

_Authors Note- Ok, so thanks for the reviews so far and just because it was brought up, Neville is seen as a sort of bad guys, and will be cropping up every now and then to cause a dilemma or interfere. Keep reading and I hope you like where the story is going so far! Remember to review!_

* * *

**Chapter 3-**

Harry apparated to the first place that popped into his head, Grimmauld Place. He knew that here would be the one of the first places that Ron and Hermione would check for him so he decided he had no other option but to move out. Grabbing a tattered jumper from his old room and his old backpack before locking the door and leaving his old home.

He wandered along the streets until he came to a small family-run corner shop. He walked in and picked up a paper from the small rack near the door, before dropping it down onto the counter and waiting for some service.

"You all right there?" A young boy asked, peering from the back door. He looked to be about thirteen years old, a strong built, quite tall and mucky blonde hair. He looked vaguely familiar to Harry.

"I just need to pay for this." Harry replied quickly. "Shouldn't you be at school? I mean it's the middle of May."

"Nah, it's closed at the moment. Big fight happened yesterday, nearly everything was destroyed." The Boy replied quickly, walking quickly over to the counter.

"Wait. Lucas Hughes? A Hufflepuff third year?" Harry asked, noticing the boys familiarity.

"How-Do you go to Hogwarts?" The Lucas whispered, making sure nobody could hear the discussion.

"I did. Well not last year but I should have, but I've finished now so it's too late to go back." Harry replied, also using the same quiet tone.

"Harry? Harry Potter? I thought you were still at Hogwarts? Shouldn't you be staying with the Weasleys?" Lucas asked, his eyes darting to Harry's forehead,

"Yeah, I'm Harry Potter, but I'm not going back with the Weasleys. Looking for my own place to stay. Need some time away from everything and everyone." He replied, rummaging in his pocket for some muggle money to pay for the paper.

Lucas shook his head as Harry handed over the money. "Keep it. You've done enough for my family already."

"Are you sure? That's very kind of you. Thanks." Harry smiled, ramming the money back into his pocket. He turned to head out of the shop but was stopped by Lucas calling him.

"You say you needed a place to stay? There are some flats for sale round the corner. They're cheap like aswell; I'd look there if I were you. As you leave the shop, turn left round the corner and keep going straight on, it's a mucky white building. You can't miss it." Lucas called after him, smiling. "Thanks again Harry, you've done our kind a huge favour."

"It was nothing, and thanks for the advice." Harry smiled back, stuffing the paper into his bag and slinging it back over his shoulder before leaving the shop quickly. He followed Lucas' instructions and in next to no time was stood outside the flats. He pushed open the door and wandered inside and up to the small reception desk. A woman sat reading a muggle novel. She didn't look much older than Harry but was extremely pretty. She looked up as he approached the desk.

"Hello. How can I help ya?" She asked in a flirtatious voice. It was clear that she had lived in London as her accent was extremely fluent.

Harry tried to ignore her attempt and replied back quickly, "I was told that there were some flats for sale?"

She wasn't impressed at his ignorance and looked back down to her book. "And who told ya 'bout that then?"

"Lucas Hughes, the boy from the corner shop. He's a friend of mine." Harry replied, sighing deeply. "Look, can I buy one of the flats or not?"

"Lucas told ya? Well ya must be decent enough then. It's hundred an' fifty quid for a flat." She replied, looking up as she heard Lucas' name.

He slid his backpack off and routed through it, pulling out his wallet. He grabbed the muggle money and placed it down onto the counter. "This should cover it. Now which flat do I get?"

She looked shocked that he had this much money on him but got up and went into the back room, returning a few moments later with a key. "Flat number seven. Up on the second floor. Red door. Easy to find." She replied handing him the key.

"Thanks." He muttered, taking the key from her and heading up the stairs to the first, then second floor. He wandered along the corridor until he came to number 7. The door was brightly painted in red and a golden plated number 7 was hanging on the door. Harry turned the key and pushed open the door. It wasn't anything special, but would do. It had the basic furnishings and looked well kept in the past. It was a decent size, not too big or too small, and would do. Besides, nobody would find him here and he couldn't be bothered or harassed by all his friends lies.

He threw his bag down onto the table before rummaging through it for his wand. He pulled it out from the bottom of his bag and pushed it into his jacket pocket, making sure it wasn't visible to anyone else. He exited the flat and locked it behind him, putting the key into his jeans pocket.

He slowly made his way down to the ground floor, ignoring the receptionist, and exited the building. He looked around for a few moments, taking in his surroundings, making sure he knew where to come back to.

He wandered along the main road, until coming to a familiar place; the Leaky Cauldron pub. He wandered inside, passing through the pub and out to the back, where he apparated into the forests by the Burrow. He doubted anyone would be there, but he just wanted to take one last look, taking in his past. He wasn't planning on going back to the Burrow or the Weasleys anytime soon, thanks to Neville that is.

He stood and watched the house, leant up against an apple tree, where moments turned into minutes, which quickly turned into hours. He just didn't want to leave it all behind, but was forced to. Drawing his wand from his pocket, he quickly apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron so as he didn't run into any of the Weasleys.

"You look like you're in need of a pick me up Potter?" The bar tender asked, waving to Harry as he walked through the pub. "It's on the house."

"Nah, I'm alright for the moment Tom. Thanks for the offer though." Harry replied, sending a small smile over to the bar tender before hastily leaving the pub.

He managed to locate the block of flats easily enough, walking inside to see the woman had left, and a grumpy looking middle-aged man had taken her place at the reception desk.

"Who are ya?" The man asked as Harry walked in.

"I live up in flat seven. Bought it earlier." Harry replied, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the man.

"Answer me question kid. Who are ya?" He yelled, standing up from the chair.

"Harry Potter. Now can I go up to my flat?" Harry muttered, not wanting anyone else to find out he was staying in a flat away from the Weasleys.

"Potter… Go then! Don't need ya hangin' round in me reception all night!" The man shouted back at him. Harry didn't need to be told twice.

Harry continued back to his flat, unlocking the door with the key and flopping down onto the sofa. Life had taken a turn for the worse since that morning.

* * *

_Authors Note- Ok, so I was gonna add a second part to this chapter aswell, from Hermione, Ron & Ginny's side of the story but I didn't want to keep you all waiting! Once again, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I will update as soon as I can! Thanks much guys!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgive & Forget**

* * *

_Authors Note – Sorry I took me so long to update. I've been away all weekend and there was no wifi at the hotel which was a total bummer… Anyway, here's the next chapter, which was going to be part of the last chapter but I just wanted to get it posted. Remember to review!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4-

Hermione, Ron and Ginny all sat silently infront of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. They hadn't been to dinner in the great hall which had aroused suspicions with Mr and Mrs Weasley who had sent numerous people to check on them.

After a few hours of silence, Ron finally spoke up. "So he's really gone then? He just upped and left?" Ginny nodded slowly in response before burying her head in her hands as she cried silently.

Hermione wrapped Ginny up in a comforting hug before replying, "That's what it looks like. We have to go and find him. No one knows what's still out there and if Harry isn't suspecting it then it could be drastic."

Ginny wiped her eyes and stopped her crying, "He said not to go looking for him. And if Harry says that then it means he won't be anywhere we can think of."

"We have to go look for him though. He's my best mate; I can't just leave him out there with no help or protection whatsoever." Ron replied, sighing heavily.

"Ron, do remember that he is Harry Potter." Hermione replied with a raised eyebrow looking over to Ron. "He might have thought that we would rule out the easily thinkable possibilities and be somewhere right under our noses."

"Possibly… We should start looking tomorrow, Grimmauld Place being the first place we go, and then maybe Godrics Hollow?" Ginny suggested quickly, wanting to have Harry back in her life, safe and well.

"If he's not at Grimmauld, do you think he'd mind us staying there whilst we look for him?" Ron asked, looking curiously between his sister and best friend.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind us staying there, but he might have a problem with us looking for him." Hermione replied. "Well, are we setting off tomorrow then? If we are, we better get some things packed and then tell your parents where we're going and why."

"Good idea, but mum and dad are going to freak out. Ginny's still only sixteen so we'll have to negotiate our way around that one. They will be sad about him suddenly taking off though." Ron replied, gazing into the roaring flames of the fire.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself now Ron! Besides, I'm 17 in only a few months!" Ginny yelled at him, sending the conversation off track.

"Oh shut up, you know that's what mum will use against us, no matter when you're seventeen." Ron yelled back.

"Stop it both of you! We will have to go explain to your parents soon and we just need to keep in together until we leave." Hermione exclaimed, glaring at them both.

"Sorry Hermione…" The two siblings muttered at the same time, looking at her with sheepish eyes.

"Thank you. Now come on, let's get this over with. They should still be finishing dinner down in the Great Hall." Hermione replied her voice gentler now. She stood up and waited for the two to do the same. Ginny stood first and smiled over to Hermione before dragging Ron up and out off of the sofa.

"They're gonna kill us." Ron moaned, standing next to Hermione and scowling over at Ginny for being so rough with him.

"Not necessarily Ron." Hermione replied softly, taking hold of his hand.

At the sight of this, Ginny started to make gagging noises. "You two are so not sleeping on the same floor at Grimmauld Place."

"Shut up Ginny, besides you can't stop us." Ron replied, his voice sounding serious.

"Pack it in Ronald!"Hermione exclaimed, dragging him through the portrait hole and down the moving staircase, with Ginny following closely behind, sniggering at the pair of them.

"Stop sniggering and keep up Ginny!" Ron yelled, hearing her soft sniggers behind him.

"Don't get your wand in a knot Ronald!" Ginny replied, pushing him forwards slightly causing him to trip and release his grip on Hermione's hand.

"Just stop it Ginny, just stop it!" Ron shouted turning to face her. She rolled her eyes and calmly walked right past him and into the Great Hall, sitting down next to her parents.

"Hello Ginny dear. Are you alright? You never came down for dinner. Is Ron with you? And where's Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked in a fluster, fussing rapidly over her daughter.

"I'm here mum and we don't have any idea where Harry is." Ron replied, sighing heavily whilst sitting next to his father.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Mr Weasley exclaimed, causing some other families to turn and look at them.

"He upped and left this lunchtime. Neville said something's to him and it really upset him, so he left us. We've been told not to go after him, but we just have to. Mum, please let us go find him." Ginny began, beginning to cry onto her mother's shoulder.

"He's just left? What did Neville say to him that could have hurt him so much?" Mrs Weasley asked, putting her arm round her distraught daughter.

"He told Harry that Ginny had said she never wanted him to come back and that she wanted him to die during the battle. All lies of course though. The bugger didn't want Harry anywhere near Ginny anymore." Ron stepped in, thinking his sisters wouldn't be able to cope with re-explaining the story.

Their father sighed. He knew how much it meant to all of them to find Harry. "Yes, you can go, but we want to know you're alright so send us a message every now and then." Mrs Weasley looked like she was about to protest but he stopped her. "You know how much this means to the three of them, let them go Molly. They're old enough and mature enough now."

"Score!" Ron shouted, jumping up and running up to the Gryffindor Tower to pack his things for tomorrows trip.

Ginny looked over to Hermione and shook her head. "C'mon, we best follow him." She chuckled, grabbing Hermione's arm and making her way up to the tower. Tomorrow they would do all they could to find him.

* * *

_Thanks so much to all those who have added the story to their favourite and reviewed, it means so much to know you guys like the story! More to come as quickly as I can possibly write, and don't forget to review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgive & Forget**

_

* * *

_

Authors Note- I was brought to me in one of the last reviews that the person thinks Hermione and Ginny were never friends, but as far as I know they were great friends in both the books and the movies? Anyway back to the story, thanks for the reviews so far and thanks to everyone who has added the story to their favourites! Once again, don't forget to read after you review!

* * *

**Chapter 5-**

Morning broke early for Hermione, Ron and Ginny. They had all agreed to leave straight after breakfast, which meant they had to be up, packed and ready to leave before they set off down to the Great Hall.

Hermione had gone through her bag several times to check she had all the essentials, treating the whole episode like the trek through Britain to find the Horcruxes. "Ginny, are you sure you have packed everything?"

"Hermione, most of my stuff is at Grimmauld Place anyway. Remember that we're not wanted with the Ministry or hunting round Britain in a tent to find Horcruxes." Ginny replied, turning away rolling her eyes so Hermione couldn't see her.

"Oh, yeah. Right, I forgot about that." Hermione said, looking down to her bag with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Anyway, come on Hermione, Ron will be waiting downstairs in the Common Room for us. You know what he's like in the morning and he hasn't eaten yet." Ginny chuckled, remembering the last time her brother got into a strop because he hadn't eaten that morning.

Hermione giggled and grabbed Ginny's arm. "Come on then. So we will leave our stuff here whilst we have breakfast and then come back up to get them before we leave?"

"Well I was thinking we could maybe get the house elves to fetch our bags down for us." Ginny suggested as Hermione gave her a harsh look. "Hermione, its one trip up to the tower and back by apparation, so it's not exactly like its going to kill them."

"I guess so…" Hermione replied, walking down the spiral staircase with Ginny closely behind her.

"Where have you two been? I'm starving my arse off waiting for you both!" Ron shouted, turning away from them both.

"Oh shut up Ronald, we can go down to get something to eat now and don't you ever dare shouting at me like that again!" Hermione replied sternly, pushing him through the portrait hole.

"You said it Hermione." Ginny whispered, chuckling as she descended down the moving staircases. Ron turned to scowl at them both causing him to trip sending the two girls into fits of laughter.

"It's not funny!" Ron exclaimed, blushing heavily as the girls continued to laugh and snigger at him and his blushing,

"It is Ron." Both girls replied still giggling as they approached the Great Hall. They were the first few in there meaning it was peaceful and quiet. The trio sat down at what used to be the Gryffindor table, as two plates filled with food appeared in front of them.

"Looks like the elves knew we we're leaving. This is more food than I can pile on my plate at once normally." Ron said, shocked at the huge pile of all his favourite foods.

"Do you always think about your stomach Ronald?" Hermione asked, looking over at his huge plate. "Oh wait, yes you do. Always moaning about how you didn't have enough to eat last year. I mean we were camping out in a forest, and you expected to have a feast every night!" Hermione replied, raising her voice slightly.

"That's the past now Hermione, anyway we'll be staying in a house with a kitchen and a cooker so I'll be happy. Just please tell me you can cook." Ron asked, looking at her with large eyes.

"Of course I can cook Ronald!" Hermione replied rolling her eyes at his stupidity.

"And so can I so we can take it in turns Hermione." Ginny added before whispering to her, "I might just have to put something in Ron's food to put him to sleep or something if he misbehaves."

Hermione giggled softly but stopped when Ron gave her a funny look. "Ignore us both Ron."

He grunted before starting to eat the breakfast, trying to ignore the girls as much as possible. "I'd prefer it if Harry was here."

"If you haven't forgotten Ron, that's why we're going to Grimmauld this morning, to look for him." Ginny answered, talking slowly so her brother could take it all in.

"Shut it you." Ron replied, "I was just pointing the obvious out."

"Can you two please just get on for today? It would save so much time. Now hurry up and we can set off before everyone starts coming down for breakfast.

Ginny looked over at Ron and stuck her tongue out before looking down at her plate and eating quietly.

"Do you m-" Ron yelled to Ginny before being interrupted.

"Ron! Eat! She didn't do anything!" Hermione said, sounding a lot like a dog trainer whilst she was talking. With that, Ron scowled over to Ginny and finished off eating his breakfast.

A few minutes later after they had all finished their plates, Hermione stood, wandering out of the Great Hall. Ginny upped and quickly followed her, not wanting to be left with her brother in case she did something she would get told off for.

"Wait for me!" Ron shouted after them both as they ran from the hall. When he finally caught up with them he noticed Hermione had all three of their bags. "Where d'you get them from?"

"Kreature brought them down for us just now." Ginny replied, taking her bag from Hermione and throwing Ron his.

"Oh, well I guess that saves some time then." Ron answered, expecting to have had to walk back up to get his.

"Come on then, people will be down soon enough and we don't want any questions asked about where or what we're doing." Hermione said, dragging them both out through the doors and along the path to the gates.

"Hermione, walk slower, I can't keep up. It's still early." Ron whined, managing to get his arm out of her grip.

"Come on Ron! You can keep you! You can do it Ron! Not far now!" Ginny encouraged with a grin on her face. The teasing of her brother has only just begun.

"Ginny, pack it in." Hermione sighed, pulling her infront of her brother.

"Make me Hermione." Ginny replied, rolling her eyes, she was supposed to join in, not tell her off for teasing him.

"Just get a move on. Now are you apparating with me then I take it?" Hermione asked Ginny, figuring she wouldn't want to go along with her brother.

"Yeah, if you don't mind Hermione." Ginny replied sweetly, before turning round and sticking her fingers up at Ron.

"All right, hold my arm tightly and we'll apparate to the front step of Grimmauld Place." Hermione instructed, not noticing Ginny.

"Get on with it then Hermione." Ginny muttered, grabbing onto her arm. Hermione rolled her eyes and obeyed, apparating with Ginny to the front step of Grimmauld Place, with Ron following closely behind.

* * *

_Authors Note- Ok so I promise the next chapter will be all about Harry. I was gonna add it into this chapter but I have already kept you waiting more than a day. Remember to read and review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgive & Forget**

* * *

_Authors Note- Thanks for all the review so far, especially OllietheKeeper who has given both positive feedback and also something for me to keep in mind to help me improve. And for those of you wondering, yes, this chapter is totally dedicated to Harry and his view on things that have happened so far. I won't be able to update this weekend because I'm going away until Sunday evening, so the next update will probably be on either Monday or Tuesday. Anyway, back to story, oh and don't forget to review!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Harry awoke to the soft humming sound of the television in the flat next to him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, pulling on his glasses. Looking over at the clock, he realised that he had overslept slightly, as it was now eleven o'clock.

He dragged himself out of bed and pulled on his shirt and jeans from on the end of his bed, where he had left them the night before. He made a note to himself that he needed some new clothes. Grabbing his bag from the desk in his room, he put his wand, cloak and money inside it before pulling it onto his back.

He quickly checked the Marauders Map to see it Ron, Hermione and Ginny had left to find him. He chuckled to himself as his suspicions were correct, noticing that the rest of the Weasley's were sat in the Great Hall, with Hermione, Ron and Ginny nowhere to be seen.

He grabbed his flat key and locked the door as her left, dropping the key into his bag and heading down the stairs and into the lobby again, noticing it was once again the woman tending the front desk. He chose to ignore her and continued on out of the building.

Walking round the corner, he found a small coffee shop and slowly walked in. Sitting down at a table, he was greeted by the waitress.

"What'll you be having then?" She asked him. Her voice was clear and crisp as she spoke.

"Um, coffee please." Harry replied, quickly looking out of the window.

"What sort of coffee would that be?" She asked, holding back a small smile as she spoke.

"Oh, um, latte please." Harry answered, not turning to look at her.

"Sure thing sweetie." She grinned, playing with him slightly as she turned and wandered off into the back room, which Harry presumed was the kitchen.

Harry kept his eyes focused on the window. The day was clear and bright and the streets were already bustling with people as he thought about the past day. This was his life now, alone without his old friends and ready to start fresh after everything that had happened. It did cross his mind every now and then if it was the right decision for him to make, but his mind brought back the conversations he had had with Neville who had once been a close friend, and had now lied to him and stolen away his girl, and also the conversation he had had with Ginny, who had accused him of lying, and she was supposed to love him.

Harry was broken from his thoughts as the waitress came back with his coffee and set it down on the table infront of him. "That's three pounds please love." She said quickly, holding her hand out for the money.

"Oh, yeah. Let me just get it for you." Harry replied, grabbing his bag and beginning to route through it to find his muggle money. He grabbed three pound coins and handed them over to her. "Here."

"Thanks sweetie." She giggled, taking the money and walking off to the till to deposit the money into it.

He took as sip of the coffee whilst going back to his previous thoughts once more. It was now beginning to surface that he was now slightly missing Ginny, Ron and Hermione's company, but if they didn't want him around then he wouldn't stay and be a burden.

He continued his thoughts until the coffee cup was empty. He was about to ask for another cup, but noticed that the overly kind waitress was watching him closely, so he decided to leave whilst he could.

He reached for his bag and stood up, glancing over to the waitress and noticing her coming his way. He tried to make a quick getaway but she blocked his path.

"Sit with me for five minutes. I can get you another coffee if you want, on the house of course." She offered, her voice sounding sickly and sweet.

Harry didn't want to sound rude, so accepted her offer with a nod of his head, sitting back down at the table and waiting for her to return, also debating on whether he would stay and wait for her or not.

She returned moments later with two cups of coffee, and looked like she was holding back a smile. Harry decided the coffee would be a bad idea, just to be safe anyway. "So, you look like you have a lot on your mind." She asked, smiling softly to him.

"Yeah, just finished school and everything, just wondering what to do next." Harry lied, thinking quickly to avoid any unneeded questions to be asked.

"What school did you go to, and isn't it a bit too early to be finishing school? Don't they like finish in July not May?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, well I was, er, home schooled." Harry replied quickly, not wanting to answer her question about which school he attended.

"Home schooled eh? So why did you up and leave straight away then?" She asked him, wanting to know more about him and his life.

"Foster parents." Harry added, hoping she would buy his stories and lies.

"Lost your parents did you? What happened to them?" She pushed, leaning over the table slightly and looking into his eyes.

Harry saw his chance to escape her questions and stood, "I don't want to talk about it. Now if you don't mind, I must be going." Harry said quickly, pulling his bag onto his back and leaving the coffee shop.

As he left, he turned to see the waitress still sat at the table with a rather shocked expression on her face. He smiled to himself and headed quickly back to his flat, ignoring the woman at the front desk of the building, as she looked like she was just about to pick up chat with him.

* * *

_Authors Note- Ok, so I'm going away this weekend and won't have my laptop so I won't be able to update until Monday or Tuesday evening, so don't think that I have forgotten about you! Anyway, remember to review!_


	7. Authors Note 1

_**Quick Authors Note** - Ok, so I don't have the full chapter written out and have to go this weekend like I said in the last chapter, and thanks to one of the reviews I have just gotten from some rather horrible person (and also the message I got from someone on my profile, and I'm assuming they are the same person), I'm not sure if I should continue with the story or not. I think I need all your opinions on the story and if you like it or not, and then I will decided whether to carry on or not. So take the weekend to send me a review or message on whether you think I should carry on with my story or not. I know that reviews are meant to be taken as advice, but this one has absolutely no advice and is just ranting on about things they don't like with my story and I don't even understand it… I will be deciding on Sunday or Monday whether to continue, so you have until then. I will post on Monday whether I will be, if I do then it will be added on to the next chapter, or won't be, which will just be the final authors note and then I will end it, unless people manage to convince me._


End file.
